Martyr
Abilities * Ranged effect: half of the subs are destroyed in combat. * Range: 20% of an outposts’ standard sonar range, or an equivalent of 3.5 hours at a 1.0 speed factor. * Combat priority: 1 In Game Text * Destroys all subs and outposts within Martyr's blast radius when participating in combat. Blast radius is 20% of standard sonar range. * Combat priority: 1 Flavor Text One does not need to have hope in order to have purpose. Interactions/Notes/Combos Strategies Martyrs are susceptible to being blocked by other units, especially Pirates and subs containing one driller. The following strategies can be used to mitigate this: * When attacking a base of high importance (such as a mine), combining a Martyr with a Navigator and sending it to a different Outpost first and then changing course to the desired target effectively makes it impossible to intercept the Martyr without a Pirate. * When attacking an Outpost with a Martyr, it is possible to lead with a large force of drillers and then immediately follow with a sub containing only the Martyr. Doing this allows the player to clear any chump blockers that would detonate the Martyr, and potentially allow the Martyr to reach the destination unhindered. Note that if the leading army successfully captures the target Outpost, the Martyr will not detonate on arrival. Also note that an army of one greater than the size of the leading army will break through and detonate the Martyr. In this configuration, the Martyr (and leading drillers) are highly susceptible to attack by Pirate. * An especially effective way to use the martyr is by coordinating with an ally who is across from the target outpost. By selecting an ally outpost so that the line of travel transects the target outpost and then having your ally send a one man sub (non-gift) so that the two collide and explode on the target outpost. If the target outpost is closer to you then your ally may have to send the sub first. This takes a lot of coordination and timing, but it creates an un-interceptable explosion with the least amount of resources used- No waste of a navigator or a massive shielding force. Like all offensive martyr tactics it can be destroyed using a pirate.If a pirate is in the area, he can snipe out the one man intercepting subs. You can counter this a little by having your ally send multiple (more depending on the distance) one man subs. Because the martyr is an Area of Effect, you do not have to be exceptionally precise. Notes * Martyrs destroy all subs, outposts and specialists within range, even friendly assets. * If a player loses a mine to a Martyr, they do not take the 20% NP hit they would if the base were instead captured. * If at a later time, that destroyed mine is captured by another player, the previous mines owner, still does not take the 20% NP hit for losing control of the mine. Category:Defensive Specialists